The invention relates to an apparatus for the automatic reading and evaluating of different types of diagram carriers. The diagram carriers of different types bear graphs of different respective formats. The diagram carrier is transported in the direction of the tracks for the graphs thereon and perpendicular to a row of scanning elements, each of the different graphs on the carrier being read by a different respective section of the row of scanning elements. The signals generated by the scanning elements are fed to electronic processing circuitry. The reading of the row of scanning elements proceeds in synchronism with the transport of the diagram carrier past the scanning elements at a rate coordinated with the time scale of the graphs, under the control of synchronizing signals.
Recorders which produce graphs with respect to time of various quantities to be monitored are known in a considerable variety of forms. The most familiar recorders are those which inscribe or otherwise record upon diagram disks and diagram strips. Particularly well known are trip recorders utilizing diagram disks for recording trip data for vehicles, especially locomotives, buses, trucks, and the like. The recorder records on such a diagram disk different graphs representing information relating to vehicle trips, for example information relating to travel speed, distance travelled, and the like. Bar graphs are often produced to represent information relating to which of two drivers has been operating the vehicle, the time intervals during which the vehicle has not been in operation, loading and unloading time periods, and so forth. Likewise, recorders are known which produce graphs indicative of the number of units of goods produced by machines, down-time intervals, setting-up time intervals of such machines, etc., these graphs usually being formed on different respective ones of a plurality of parallel tracks on the diagram carrier. With recorders utilized for applications in which the length of time during which the recorder is to operate is not known in advance, use is often made of diagram carrier strips, because in contrast to disks they are of unlimited length and can be torn off when operation of the recorder is no longer required. With diagram carrier strips, likewise, the graphs inscribed are usually graphs of quantitites or other phenomena plotted with respect to time.
With all the graphs produced by this variety of recorders, it is necessary at some point to evaluate the recorded graphical information. For many years, this was done mainly by visual means. Besides the inherent imprecision of visual evaluation and the considerable possiblity of misinterpretation, visual evaluation in general requires an unacceptably great amount of time. With today's large vehicle fleets, it is necessary to evaluate every day a very considerable number of such diagram carriers. It is accordingly necessary to find a way of evaluating these diagram carriers which requires less time than visual inspection and evaluation, and which is aas accurate as possible.
Various automatic readers and evaluators have already been developed for this purpose. In general, however, the known reading and evaluating apparatuses are each specially designed for a particular type of diagram carrier (for example disks) and/or for particular types of graphs (for example bar graphs, sawtooth graphs, etc.).
For example, Federal Republic of Germany patent DT-PS No. 1,499,399 discloses a reading and evaluating apparatus capable of evaluating bar graphs on a vehicle trip recorder disk. However, the apparatus is not capable of reading the graph on the trip recorder disk indicative of instantaneous vehicle speed plotted relative to time.
Federal Republic of Germany patent DT-PS No. 1,549,794 discloses an apparatus capable of reading the vehicle speed versus time graph on a vehicle trip recorder disk, but is not capable of reading and evaluating bar graphs.
Federal Rebublic of Germany patent DT-PS No. 1,921,456 discloses an automatic evaluating arrangement for the evaluation of diagram disks bearing graphs representing information relating to the operation of manufacturing machines, including operating time, the production of rejects, acceptable units, interruptions of production, and other variables. However, the evaluating apparatus is capable of evaluating only those graphs produced by a special recording apparatus. Evaluation of graphs of different formats, for example some of those produced by conventional vehicle trip recorders, is not possible with this apparatus.
Federal Rebublic of Germany patent DT-PS No. 2,104,351 discloses an apparatus for evaluating vehicle trip recorder diagram carriers bearing both bar graphs and distance-travelled graphs. However, the evaluation of graphs indicative of instantaneous vehicle speed plotted with respect to time, and other graphs of different format, cannot be performed. Additionally, this apparatus requires a very large number of photodiodes for scanning purposes.